


Sly Cat

by CruelisnotMason



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Humor, M/M, Olympics, One Night Stands, Open Relationships, Riding, Stress Relief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:21:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25935094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CruelisnotMason/pseuds/CruelisnotMason
Summary: "I've heard you're the Olympic slut this year?"Hinata's jaw drops open.Frankly, he doesn’t know how to answer that, in particular because it holdssometruth to it. Hinata has been experimental the past few days, therefore goes beet red, and fumbles for something to say."I'm—""Not judging or anything," Kuroo adds before Hinata can explain himself.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 285
Collections: Hinata has the Highest Body Count of Olympic Village 2021





	Sly Cat

**Author's Note:**

> I definitely would not come up with this pairing on my own, but it was quite interesting to write it! Thanks to the HQ Server that I'm in for enabling everyone to write for this beautiful collection where Hinata bones everyone at the Olympic Village in 2021.
> 
> Thanks also to multiple betas from the Server looking over my work. Your sweet comments made my day!

"Hey, Shorty," Kuroo greets, slick suit and hair and everything, walking in the middle of the Olympic village. 

Before Hinata can show any reaction—surprise, happiness, or _confusion,_ because Kuroo of all people shouldn't be here, right?—Kuroo stops short right in front of him, head tilting as he looks down. 

Even though his suit is a deep velvet black and looks luxurious, he’s matching it with white, cheap sneakers. The tie around his neck is also open, and diminishes that first impression from 'professional' to 'kinda shady.' 

If that wasn't enough, Kuroo reaches into his pocket with one lazy hand, swipes up his phone and throws a short look at it. He still stares at it, when he asks Hinata, "I've heard you're the Olympic slut this year?" 

Hinata's jaw drops open. 

That was _unexpected_. 

And frankly, he doesn’t know how to answer that, in particular because it holds _some_ truth to it. Hinata has been experimental the past few days, therefore goes beet red, and fumbles for something to say.

"I'm—" 

"Not judging or anything," Kuroo adds before Hinata can explain himself. With a sly grin, Kuroo looks up from his phone at Hinata's frozen smile, shoves it back into his pockets and holds up his hands in defense. "Just a humble question on my side." 

Only sometimes Kuroo's grin feels like a necessary addition to hide his natural shyness. Or to stop people from taking him too seriously. 

“Humble,” Hinata repeats, corner of his mouth pulling into a crooked grin. “That _hardly_ fits, Kuroo-san.” 

“Hah.” Kuroo huffs, and it seems like he’s waiting for Hinata to take over the lead of their conversation.

Hinata feels a little too tired to solve puzzles now, especially those surrounding Kuroo. The guy with the crazy hair still hasn’t explained what he is doing at 8 PM in the Olympic Village. But Hinata also doesn't know if it would help to outright ask: Kuroo's one of the few people Hinata cannot really read, and who Hinata supposes loves being unreadable. 

Kuroo’s still waiting, but Hinata feels the strong hangover from his first alcohol escapade ever from yesterday, at the dawn of the day of the first olympic volleyball match. His team wasn't even playing, but Hinata ended up partying with the first winning team, and ended the night in one guy's bed.

The next morning, Kageyama had worn a grim expression at breakfast, frowning deeper when Hinata told him he too should let loose a little.

 _“I’m not going to throw you any tosses if you’re hungover during our match,”_ he had said briefly, voice grand-dad-level-grumpy, and turned away to talk to Bokuto about their gameplay strategy instead. It was rude, and top tier Kageyama middle school behavior. 

Since then, Hinata hasn’t quite relapsed from his rival-slash-team-mate-slash-friend(?)’s behavior. 

“Everything alright?” Kuroo takes up the lost string of the conversation, one eyebrow cocked slightly. 

“Want a beer?” he tries, probably feeling out of options, and his mouth does that silly little grin again.

“Are you asking me out?” Hinata asks all of a sudden. He does not know how he’d feel about that—

“No, no.” Kuroo shakes his head and hands. “I wouldn’t dream of it.” Then he nods at one of the many convenience pop-up shops around the area. “I can get you a meat bun instead, if that makes you happy.”

It _would_ make Hinata happy. And his grumbling stomach.

A few minutes later they sit in front of the conbini, and Hinata greedily eats the meat buns. He’s now more occupied with the food than with Kuroo, and doesn’t spend a second thought on wondering if Kuroo’s treating him for other reasons than catching up on his responsibility as Hinata's senpai.

But he surely didn't expect that. 

“So,” Kuroo proposes in a business-like manner, looking at Hinata's eyes fand then at the crumbs in his face, “I thought we could fuck.”

The meat bun almost drops from Hinata’s hands. 

_That’s direct._ “I, uh,” he looks down at the bun, not trusting his hands to hold on. “Kuroo-san, aren’t you together with ...Bokuto-san?”

“Yeah, yeah,” Kuroo waves with one hand as if to shoo away a cat. “That sucker is out of energy every evening since he started his intensive training for the olympics. And I haven’t gotten laid in _months_.”

“But—”

“We have an agreement,” Kuroo states, all business. Hinata wonders if that’s because of Kuroo’s profession or it’s just... because of Kuroo.

“Does Bokuto-san know about that?” Hinata asks, still a little suspicious.

Kuroo obviously takes it to heart, the way he clutches his hand to his chest, even though his sly grin stays the same. “Don’t you trust me, shrimpy?”

“I—”

 _Well_. It’s not like Hinata knows him really well. Well enough, especially since Kuroo started dating Hinata’s teammate Bokuto. Kuroo turns up at the end of practice now and then to pick up his boyfriend, and from time to time he exchanges one or two words with Hinata too. 

Moreover, Kuroo has been Kenma’s best friend for practically his whole life, and Kenma is one of Hinata’s best friends since High school (and still a sponsor. Hinata has kept him well-entertained, thank you very much).

“I guess I could say I do,” Hinata concludes after his random train of thought, shoves the last piece of meat bun into his mouth, and swallows without chewing. “Let’s go then!”

Kuroo barks a laugh and gets up quickly. He slicks his hair back with one hand and extends the other to Hinata. “Yeah, shortie. What are we waiting for?”

Hinata wouldn’t call himself a _slut_. It’s true that he’s only turned down a few requests to get laid since his first night in the village. And there might have been far more requests than he’d ever thought he’d get. After all, they are only here for volleyball, right?

At least that’s what he thought.

There’s really something about the pressure bubbling under the surface of a whole olympic village, and seemingly endless time of waiting in between matches. And it doesn’t help that really every last person here looks young and hot.

It’s doing something to Hinata. 

As a bundle of energy who never had issues with his stamina, he feels that he should be fine as long as he sticks to practice, safety and regular sleep cycles. And despite sometimes feeling Kageyama’s judging eyes on him, that has worked out so far.

“So how are we going to do this?” Kuroo says, one hand on his tie, loosening it slightly. Hinata follows him easily into the room, not without a casual look around. There is a double bed, two nightstands, two pieces of luggage, one closed, and one opened. Nothing unusual about that, if it wasn’t for the room parting halfway into tidy and chaotic territory. 

“This is Bokuto-san’s side, right?” Hinata asks and nods at the pile of messy trikots and socks on the bed. Kuroo almost chokes on his laugh.

“Brave of you to assume I’d have any kind of space inside the _most normal_ ace’s room.” He shoves the pile of laundry easily to the side and lets it drop to the ground carelessly. It lands on the floor with a soft _thump_.

When he turns back to Hinata, he’s looking expectantly at him. Then, without missing a beat, Kuroo says, _“You could ride me._ ”

Hinata bursts laughing so hard he has to hold his stomach. 

“What?” Kuroo looks like someone who’s not being on the inside of a joke. 

“That’s so lazy of you!” Hinata wipes away a laughing tear.

Kuroo wears a slight frown. “I’m a busy man,” he says as if it explains anything. 

“Yeah, yeah.” Hinata agrees with a grin, and shoves Kuroo back on the mattress. “It’s gotta be hard wearing suits all day and taking calls.”

“It is indeed.” Kuroo watches him, moves with the pressure of Hinata’s hand on his chest until he lies flat on the bed. “Real hard. An Olympic athlete like you couldn’t understand.”

“It’s fine,” Hinata sighs and wipes on the wet corner of his eye. The hand that was pushing Kuroo a second ago, now roams over his chest instead. “I can do all the work.”

“Now, now,” Kuroo hooks his fingers behind Hinata’s neck, “don’t be a fool. I’ll give whatever is left of my tired best, Shoyo. Don’t you worry.” 

It draws a snort from Hinata more than anything, and he dips down to press his lips against Kuroo’s.

In the first moment, guilt is poking around the corner of his mind. It’s the first time Hinata has done anything with a taken man, and even though Kuroo reassured him that this is his and Bo’s “normal,” he can’t help worrying that he’s overstepping a line. 

But he loses that thought quickly, when Kuroo drags him closer and his tongue brushes his lip. Hinata doesn’t feel like pulling back, not when Kuroo holds his head so gently and draws him closer to deepen the kiss. Not when his tongue is warm and soft in his mouth, and slides against his own, and his hips push up against Hinata’s crotch for the first time.

Kuroo’s breath hitches, and the skin around his eyes turns rosey. Something about it makes the feeling in Hinata’s chest go really really warm. He wouldn’t have expected straight-out-of-bed-head to be so endearing.

Hinata is the first to pull his shirt over his head, and pulls the hem of Kuroo’s button up out of his pants. Kuroo eagerly helps with the undressing, and soon they are sitting on the bed naked. 

“How often do you do this?” Hinata asks, looking at Kuroo’s slim figure. He’s still fit, even though he only plays volleyball in his free time, and definitely not on the regular anymore. Hinata plants his hands right on the muscular chest, and feels for the firm muscle there.

“First time in a while.” Kuroo’s eyes follow his hands curiously as they smooth over the soft skin. He places his own, bigger hand over Hinata’s, but doesn’t guide the movement, just follows it. 

Hinata’s gaze flickers up and meets two dark pupils, before it drops down again, together with the press of lips against Kuroo’s chest. Kuroo watches the crown of Hinata’s head, and the red, fluffy hair moving with every next press of lips, and when Hinata’s tongue finds a nipple, Kuroo bites down on his lip.

Hinata looks up again, an unspoken challenge in his eyes and a grin on his lips. Kuroo raises an eyebrow. “Kinky,” he says.

“Barely,” Hinata laughs, and kisses his chest again.

His mouth travels south, over the toned, lightly tanned body under him. Hinata likes the small gasps and breaths that fall from Kuroo’s lips easily with every touch, and the hand in his hair, not guiding or demanding, just brushing through it, combing it back for a clear sight.

Hinata should have known better than being surprised about Kuroo’s gentleness. He’s breathing easy, hides a yawn—he’s tired, not bored, he reassures—and doesn’t hurry. It’s a nice contrast to every other experience that Hinata had so far. They were all enjoyable, just not relaxing.

Unlike he promised, Kuroo doesn’t lie on his back the whole time. Before Hinata can realize what’s happening, he’s getting turned around and pushed into the cushions, and gasps softly at the press of lips on his neck and the additional weight on his body.

“Good?” Kuroo murmurs from above as he kisses down Hinata’s spine, to the curve of his ass.

“Nothing happened yet,” Hinata replies truthfully, and draws a low chuckle from the man above him.

“Brat.”

Hinata throws a lazy gaze over his shoulder and raises an eyebrow.

“I see, I have to work for the praise, hm?” At Hinata’s hum, he nods. “Yeah, yeah. As you wish.”

Hinata stays flat on his stomach. True to his words, Kuroo caresses his back with one hand, over his shoulders and down to the curve of his ass again, squeezing there once. Hinata sighs softly, stretches, with the result of a few bones popping. “Good,” he says, which makes Kuroo chuckle.

“I’d really like to eat you out,” Kuroo says. As Hinata looks back over his shoulder at him, he gives him a small grin. “But something tells me, you’re too tired to shower too.”

He earns a snort from Hinata, and a shrug. “You really sold me on that zero-effort thing,” he replies. “I could still get up.”

Kuroo stays quiet for a moment, then dips a finger lower, between the crease of Hinata’s ass and makes him gasp. “I think we’ll be fine.”

They change positions one more time, and Hinata lies on his back. Kuroo easily fishes a pack of lube out of his nightstand and lubes up his finger before he dips them between Hinata’s legs.

Hinata does his best to lift his hips a little, and grins at the concentrated look on Kuroo’s face. When he lifts his head with the black tousle of hair to look at Hinata, he dips beneath the rim, and starts massaging there.

With a long sigh, Hinata drops his head back, lets his legs fall to the side. The angle of the fingers curling in him changes, and Kuroo crawls over him, softly kissing Hinata’s neck, and when Hinata turns his face to him, his lips too.

At first, Hinata has still enough focus left to reach down and softly palm Kuroo’s length. The dick has a good length and thickness, Hinata reckons, and feels good in his hand when it starts to harden. He gives it a few tentative strokes, bites his lip when he earns a soft moan from Kuroo above him. “’m not made out of sugar,” Kuroo says, and pushes his hips a little forward to encourage Hinata to be more assertive with his grip.

“As you wish,” Hinata mimics Kuroo’s words before, but can’t help laughing when he gets met with a face. The playfully annoyed look on Kuroo’s face dissolves as soon as Hinata’s grip gets tighter, and his hands strokes a little stronger, thumb curling over the tip, now and then.

They move together at a leisurely pace, with kisses in between. Hinata’s easily worked up by the fingers massaging his inside, and when he feels like that’s enough foreplay, he pushes Kuroo back into the cushions.

“Didn’t know you had it in you,” Kuroo jokes, and Hinata can’t help but laugh.

“Stop being such a dude!” he demands, so very sincerely. He drops his hips, rolls them over Kuroo’s length and happily pulls a few gasps from him instead of talkback.

When Hinata lifts himself again, Kuroo eagerly helps him guide his dick inside. The stretch makes the redhead’s breath hitch and his mouth fall open, as he slowly, slowly let his hips fall down again.

Two hands at each side of his hip guide his movement in the beginning, but when Hinata gains surety on his own and support by pressing his palms against Kuroo’s chest, the hands move from his hips to his thighs.

Kuroo’s not super vocal—but he’s definitely on the more vocal side. 

“I can do all the work,” Hinata reassures with a particular delicious roll of hips that makes Kuroo clench his teeth together. Instead of an answer, he holds Hinata in place and starts thrusting up.

It’s good. Better than Hinata would ever expect it to be. But Kuroo’s really fucking skilled, and for all his tired-talk, he has stamina too.

He thrusts up in shallow, strong movements, hands on Hinata’s ass now, who in turn tries to counteract every push and pull. 

“God, just so you know,” Kuroo groans between thrusts, “I don’t think I’ll be able to keep this up.” 

Hinata simply rolls his eyes at him and slows his movements. As a result, they both have more time touching each other in between, running hands over each other’s bodies, and kissing each other softly. It’s far more intimate that Hinata would have thought.

Hinata licks into Kuroo’s mouth, enjoys the following suction of Kuroo’s lips on his tongue. The combination of Kuroo fucking him from beneath him and the sensation of their mouths and tongues pressing together, teasing, nipping, sucking draws a particular low growl from Hinata. 

“It’s good,” Hinata says, in all sincerity now. “Very good.” 

He must be sounding like he’s close, and indeed, he likes the angle, the movement, the kissing, the way his dick bobs, and the way Kuroo looks under him. He’s always had something for black hair, and well, Kuroo looks as hot as he looks mischievous. That’s for sure.

“Come on,” Hinata sighs, takes Kuroo’s hand and guides it to his dick, impatient but comfortable enough to do the first strokes with Kuroo together until the other man catches on. “Come on,” he whines when Kuroo strokes him rapidly with one hand, and fondles his own chest with the other. It’s a sight to see.

Kuroo catches most of his release when Hinata comes with a slow and steady orgasm, and fucks him through until Hinata stops him, legs all wibbly wobbly. Kuroo lets Hinata roll off him and catch his breath, as he fucks his own fist rapidly to seek relief. His hips lift up high and he groans, eyes closed, only to flop on the bed a few seconds later.

“Thanks,” Hinata says unceremoniously, but before Kuroo can answer with a witty reply, he sees Kuroo’s phone light up and hears the familiar ringtone.

“Oh,” Kuroo says, looks at his phone, then at his hands, then at Hinata. “Would you mind, shrimpy?”

“Roosterhead,” Hinata shoots back, but reaches for the phone. He takes the call and puts it on speaker.

“Tetsuroo,” comes Bokuto’s familiar voice, and there’s a brief moment of panic spiking in Hinata’s heart. But Kuroo’s completely calm when he answers, “Hey Babe.”

What follows is a long stream of words, a recount of Bokuto’s day at the Olympic Village, who he saw and who he trained with. Kuroo listens with a small smile, gives Hinata an eye roll in between who in turn hides a snort behind his hand. 

“You’re coming home?” Kuroo asks, and Hinata wonders if that’s his cue to leave. 

“Yeah. You need something?” Bokuto’s tinny voice shouts from the phone. 

“Maybe a few meat buns as a treat,” Kuroo grins. “Shrimpy’s here.”

“Ohohohohohohoh?”

Kuroo looks expectantly at Hinata.

“Hey Bokuto-san!”

“Hey Hinata-san,” Bokuto replies over-the-top politely. “I’ve heard you requested—“

But he doesn’t get any further. “Hurry up, dummy,” Kuroo interrupts him with a laugh, and Bokuto seems to immediately charge to action. 

“Be there in a minute. With the buns!” The line clicks.

As promised, Bokuto returns with a bag of more than ten meat buns a couple minutes later. To not welcome Bokuto with an absolute mess, Kuroo opened a window, went to grab a towel for Hinata and washed himself off in the bathroom. 

Now they are both chilling in bed, Hinata in shorts while Kuroo’s completely naked, watching the first matches of the Olympics broadcasted on the small TV. 

“Well, hello there,” Bokuto greets them both, gives Kuroo a kiss on the mouth and Hinata one on the cheek. 

He settles next to Kuroo with the meat buns, quietly distributes one to each of them and takes a hearty bite of his own.

Over the sound of the commentator, he ushers the suggestion, “next time, you can invite me,” with hooded eyes, and a look at Kuroo’s bare chest first, and at Hinata’s face second.

Kuroo’s and Hinata’s eyes meet, and they both start giggling. Kuroo elbows Bo slightly into his side. “You and your big mouth, Bo. You’ve been so busy, you cannot even take me alone.”

With a grin, Hinata looks between them, and watches as Bo’s cheeks turn a darker red. If he’s honest, he is intrigued to say at least, and Bokuto is someone he looks up to a lot. 

“Maybe post-Olympics then,” Hinata therefore suggests, stuffs the rest of his meat bun in his mouth and chews on it cheekily. 


End file.
